Homo peccαtor est
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Viñeta inspirada en el capítulo 62 del manga. • Erwin se miró en las aguas ya tranquilas del té. Se preguntó cuánto más se parecería a aquellos cerdos ignominiosos que se empeñaban en someterlos cual ganado. Erwin Smith era un pecador. Pecaba por el bien de la estrategia.


_Shingeki_ _no Kyojin_ pertenece a ese gran troll llamado Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Advertenciαs: Spoilers del del manga y lenguaje soez.

* * *

«Por ustedes, señores de la guerra. Por el orgullo de la estrategia y el oneroso capricho de los amos de la tierra.»

—Moncho Azuaga.

* * *

Homo peccαtor est

Mike acostumbraba a decir que la ausencia de aroma en un ser humano era un signo de alarma, como lo era la quietud antes del advenir de un huracán.

Erwin Smith era un conocido por su total entrega a la causa de la humanidad. De niño, como muchos otros, había soñado con un horizonte infinito. Un horizonte que no se viera delimitado por los barrotes de roca que eran las murallas.

Sentado delante de un viejo tablero de ajedrez, en la soledad de su despacho, Erwin observaba a las piezas inmóviles frente a él, preguntándose cuán parecida era la humanidad a aquellas minúsculas piezas esculpidas en marfil, y qué lugar ocupaba él mismo dentro de aquel juego.

Smith había sido alabado largamente por su templanza, su valor en batalla y su brutal sinceridad. Jamás había escondido a sus hombres la fragilidad de la vida fuera de las murallas, ni nunca rehuía de las responsabilidades cuando estas lo reclamaban.

Fue capaz de ganarse el aprecio y la confianza de sus hombres a través de su don con las palabras. Sus exaltados discursos exhortaban a sus esbirros a luchar y morir con orgullo por el bien de la raza humana. Estaba plenamente convencido de que sin sacrificio no habría victoria. Él mismo había pagado un precio altísimo por un triunfo con sabor amargo.

Movió un peón blanco e inmediatamente este cayó frente a un caballo negro.

El éxito de su estrategia estaba cimentado sobre la sangre de sus hombres. Cruces sin nombre se alzaban por aquellos que perecieron convencidos de que su muerte lo valía. Erwin se llevaba los olivos y halagos de los jefes, sin olvidar nunca a los caídos en el frente.

Jaque. El rey blanco se hallaba en peligro inminente.

El excomandante era un hombre justo, preocupado por sus hombres y centrado en el éxito de la estrategia. Debía ganar. Lo haría sin importar _cómo_.

Bajo su mando los hombres habían tenido el poder de decidir sobre sus vidas y sus muertes. Su diestra había guiado a aquellos que decidieron quedarse a luchar a su lado. La humanidad quedaría en deuda eterna con ellos.

Otro peón blanco cayó para salvar al rey.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, allí debajo de la máscara, Erwin Smith tenía algo de aquellos humanos sin escrúpulos que lo habían condenado al cadalso: egoísmo.

Deseaba sobrevivir a la hecatombe, aunque fuese solo para ver cómo en el futuro los humanos cometerían inexorablemente sus mismos errores. Ansiaba contradecir al hado y vivir un día más, aunque ello conllevara más vidas segadas por la guadaña de la guerra.

Un ligero temblor en su mano produjo que el té, que se llevaba a los labios en ese momento, se moviera en pequeñas ondas circulares como el efecto producido por el suave aleteo de una mariposa.

La vida de cientos colgaba de sus manos. Ellos decidían por su vida, pero él era el marionetista que manipulaba los hilos de plata que los movían.

Egoísta. Erwin Smith era un pecador, un egoísta. Un estremecimiento turbó su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que todos ellos, si él así lo decidía, se dejarían morir con orgullo en las manos de su mentor idealizado como un dios libertador.

Y lo harían sin protestar ante la sombra de la parca.

El alfil blanco avanzó hacia el rey negro. Erwin negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras veía a un par de ojos fríos de color verde olivo mirándolo con desprecio.

—_Hijo de puta_. —La voz de Levi se oyó fuerte y clara dentro de su cabeza. El cabo sí daría una fiera pelea; él jamás olvidó las muertes de sus hermanos y Erwin sabía que, muy en el fondo, Levi seguía guardándole rencor por aquello.

El temblor de su mano había mermado. Erwin se miró en las aguas ya tranquilas del té, y se preguntó cuánto más tendría que parecerse a aquellos cerdos ignominiosos que, en pos de guarecer los frutos de su codicia, se empeñaban en someterlos cual ganado.

Tal vez Mike sí había tenido razón.

Jaque mate. El rey negro había caído. Jaque mate. La humanidad prevalecería avanzando sobre cadáveres. Jaque mate. Erwin Smith sobreviviría un día más.

Los cadáveres de muchos yacerían para siempre olvidados en las campiñas.

Los pocos supervivientes recorrerían en paz los senderos del mundo, sin recordar los huesos de sus padres.

Ríos de sangre seguirían vertiéndose sobre la tierra por mucho tiempo.

Por el bien de la estrategia. Por el bien de todos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Sigo bancando con toda mi alma a Erwin. Me encanta saber que no es un ser humano perfecto, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Hail Erwin! (?).

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio de 2016, miércoles.


End file.
